


A Little Help (from my friends)

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry and Zayn need each other and a few illegal substances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help (from my friends)

**Author's Note:**

> illegal substances and underage drinking. just warning.

Zayn’s favorite nights were the nights when Harry was stressed out. Maybe it was horrible, but those were the nights that Harry spent with him, sitting in their hotel room or on the balcony, lamenting over whatever struggle he was having while Zayn lit up a joint and listened intently. It had become something of a habit for them, because they did it at least once on every tour stop. It was like christening a room or something, really making it their own, even if only briefly.

Harry would spew on and on about whatever Louis had done to piss him off or how tired he was of keeping secrets about himself or how ridiculous Eleanor had looked in her collared blouse that day. It didn’t really matter the topic, because in the end, Zayn was left lighting a blunt and starting it off, helping Harry bliss out and forget his problems, if only for a moment.

It was in Toronto that Harry rolled his first joint. He had seen Zayn do it plenty of times and he got the basic concept. It hadn’t really been so much that he wanted to try it, but more so that he just wanted a more thorough distraction because Louis was getting more and more distant and it was wearing him thin. 

So, Zayn showed him quickly, taking him step by step slowly, and Harry focused his entire mind on the task at hand to forget what else he happened to be doing. He watched Zayn’s hands, his tongue, and the joint itself, taking in everything he could before Zayn handed him the small baggy and a paper of his own.

Then it was Zayn’s turn to watch.

His eyes were almost glued to Harry’s fingers as he pinched off some of the weed available to him, distributing it evenly in a thin strip across the paper. He moved deftly, without hesitation, and he rolled the paper over it and into a cylinder shape. Zayn locked in on his tongue as it merely peaked out of his mouth to moisten the edge before finishing it off and twisting the ends. 

He held it up for Zayn’s approval, a smug satisfaction in his face as his own accomplishment. 

“You’re proud of yourself for rolling a joint.” Zayn reminded him, but took it regardless and grabbed his lighter from in between them. “I’ve officially ruined you.” he mumbled around the newly made joint between his lips. He lit it up then, sucking in the foul tasting smoke and holding it before releasing it right in Harry’s face, smirking at the way his nose scrunched up in response. “Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’ve never tried it secondhand.” he teased him.

Harry’s eyes widened a little. “That works?” he asked, thoroughly distracted now at the new concept presented to him. 

Zayn laughed and nodded, taking another drag. “It’s called shotgunning, Haz. It’s not just for beer cans.” 

Harry mulled this over, watching Zayn. He watched the way the smoke drifted from between his lips after every pull into his lungs and he decided, as long as Zayn was teaching him tonight…

“Show me.” 

Zayn’s eyes flitted to him briefly and he chuckled. “You sure? Wouldn’t want to invade Louis’ territory.” He knew the statement wasn’t completely fair, but it was also true. He did feel a little guilt when Harry flinched, but not enough.

“Just show me.” Harry requested again. 

With a sigh, Zayn moved to sit on his knees in front of Harry, looked down on him slightly where was sitting slouched against the wall. He nudged Harry’s legs apart gently, moving his body between them to be closer. Leaning over him, he placed one hand on the wall above Harry’s head to support himself. 

“When I exhale, you inhale, got it?” he instructed, and Harry nodded immediately. 

Sucking in a deeper drag from the blunt than he normally would, he brought his mouth mere centimeters from Harry’s before letting it out slowly. Harry breathed in deeply in response, the smoke drifting between them and around them like a cloud. 

Zayn started to back up, but Harry’s fingers fisted into his shirt and Zayn barely had time to registered the glazed, lust-blown look to his eyes before he was pulling him down and bring their lips those few centimeters closer. 

Harry tasted like smoke and weed and beer and all the things Zayn had ever used as a vice to escape the real world. It all transferred into one kiss, one moment, on a balcony in Toronto, Canada, and for one night, they forgot themselves.

 

Harry’s favorite nights were when he was the most stressed out, and maybe that was horrible, but there was always Zayn there with a way to escape it all.


End file.
